Schizophrenia is a neurodevelopmental disorder, where the adolescent onset of characteristic symptomology represents the outcome of years of abnormal brain development. Thus, although research to advance treatment options for those with the disorder is essential, true prevention efforts are going to need to focus on normalizing brain development throughout maturation. A number of national efforts are underway to explore early adolescent prodromal periods, but there is a critical lack of effort to develop translational models and methodology appropriate for the most active and critical period of brain development. This R21 Exploratory Network proposal focuses on developing a cross-disciplinary approach to studying peri-natal development in children vulnerable to psychosis. Basic researchers in molecular biology, cell biology and developmental psychology join clinical researchers with expertise in physiology, imaging, and infant psychopathology. Key personnel in the Exploratory Network are primarily drawn from two Universities with major developmentally oriented schizophrenia research programs, the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center and the University of North Carolina. Faculty from Psychology departments at Lake Forest College in Illinois and the University of Denver are also included to enhance the basic developmental psychology components of the network. The goal of this cross-institution cross-disciplinary network is designed to develop translational models and methodology related to peri-natal brain development in fetuses and infants vulnerable to later onset of psychosis. Specific goals include (a) the development of physiological, imaging, neurocognitive, and behavioral approaches appropriate for the peri-natal period, (b) genotype-phenotype correlations, and (c) exploration of the appropriateness, viability, and outcome of translating basic science findings into intervention prevention studies.